


Bait/Catch

by longlosttimelady



Series: Inktober Promt Ficlets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bait, onigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: Pomvic goes "fishing" for Pochayuuri using onigiri as bait.
Series: Inktober Promt Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Bait

**Author's Note:**

> One of the prompts later in the month ended up being a sort of continuation of this one, so I decided to post it as a two chapter story instead of posting them separately.

Yuuri was sitting on the couch when he first noticed PomVic sneaking around. He felt like he should be suspicious, but honestly, it wasn’t that unusual an occurrence to see one of the two doing something like that. It usually ended with something cute happening, so Yuuri ignored it for now.

A few minutes later Yuuri saw Pom walk past carrying a stick. Where he found a stick in their apartment Yuuri didn’t know, nor did he really want to know.

A few more minutes later Yuuri heard a small crash in the kitchen and rushed over to check what had caused it. 

He arrived in time to see Pom peeking around the corner of the counter to where Pocha was still sleeping soundly, curled up in Makkachin’s food bowl. Seemingly satisfied that the noise hadn’t woken Pocha, Pom went back to the kitchen and Yuuri followed.

There he found the random stuff drawer slightly open with the stick laying on the floor nearby. 

As he watched, Pom picked up the stick and proceeded to try to pry the drawer further open.

After watching for a bit Yuuri took pity on him and leaned over to open the drawer fully, figuring whatever he was up to might go better with supervision.

“Pom!” Pom said, dropping the stick and looking at Yuuri gratefully.

“What are you looking for?” Yuuri asked.

“Pom, pom pom pom. Pom!” Yuuri had no idea what any of that meant, or what the gestures that went along with it were supposed to mean, so he bent over and picked Pom up so the puppy could grab whatever it was himself.

Pom proceeded to rifle through the drawer for a moment before grabbing a ball of string and starting to climb back down to the floor. Yuuri picked him up before he fell and put him down on the floor.

Pom then placed the string next to the yarn and headed over to the fridge. He tried to pry it open, but then he noticed the new addition to the fridge door. He looked up at Yuuri with a mix of anger and betrayal.

“What did you expect?” Yuuri told him, “you and Pocha kept eating all our food.”

Pom gave him his best pleading face. Yuuri would become immune to it someday, he was sure of it.

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked deciding that the best tactic was to get whatever it was himself.”

“Pom, pom pom.” From the gestures between the fridge and Pocha and making a triangle shape with his hands, it was pretty easy to determine what Pom wanted this time.

Yuuri sighed. “Fine, but this is the only one you get for today. And I’m telling Victor when he gets home so you can’t trick him into getting you another.” Pom frowned, but nodded anyway. 

Yuuri reached over and undid the child lock on the fridge before reaching in and grabbing an onigiri. When he turned back around Pom had gathered the stick and the string and was gesturing to the counter above where Pocha was sleeping. Yuuri suddenly had an idea of what Pom might be planning and obligingly picked him up and set him and the onigiri down on the counter above Makkachin’s food and water bowls.

Pom immediately went to work tying the string to the end of the stick and testing it’s strength before grabbing the onigiri.

Yuuri went to grab his phone from the couch (he knew he’d want to video this) and when he came back Pom had somehow managed to tie the string securely around the onigiri. He then went and sat at the edge of the counter, but far enough back to not be too visible from below, and dropped the onigiri over the edge.

The string was just long enough that when Pom lowered the stick he could rest the onigiri on Pocha’s head, which is exactly what he did.

Yuuri immediately started filming.

Pocha’s nose twitched as he must have smelled the onigiri on his head and was quickly awake, but as soon as he moved to sit up Pom raised the stick and the onigiri went flying into the air. Pocha looked up confused, but he must not have been able to see Pom from his vantage point, only the floating treat.

He scrambled out of the food bowl, knocking it aside, and started jumping as high as his little legs would allow, but every time he jumped Pom would raise the stick higher before lowering it tantalizingly.

Yuuri shoved his free hand into his mouth to stifle his laughter.


	2. Catch

Pom “fishing” for Pocha went on for quite a while, with Pocha getting more and more frustrated as time went on. Occasionally he would sit down and glare at the elusive onigiri for a minute before getting back up and trying again. 

At one point he even tried to climb up on Makkachin’s discarded food bowl, but Pom just lifted the stick even higher.

Yuuri was starting to root for Pocha, as much as he knew the puppy ate too much, Yuuri knew what it was like to have someone (Victor) tempt you with your favorite food while denying it to you. He was tempted to step in and help Pocha, but it was still too cute. Besides, Yuuri was becoming curious to know how Pom knew when to raise the stick when he was sitting too far back on the counter to see.

Yuuri kept an eye on Pom as he continued filming and eventually realized that Pom would be able to see Pocha clearly in the reflection on the oven door. Yuuri had to admit that was pretty clever.

Finally Victor returned with Makkachin. Yuuri held a finger to his lips and nodded to where the two puppies were. Victor immediately took the hint and quietly made his way over to Yuuri to watch with him. Makkachin however did not get the hint and immediately ran over and grabbed the string between her teeth and pulled it down.

Poor Pom was not prepared for that and fell off the counter, luckily landing on Makka before bouncing onto the floor, still holding the stick.

Pocha, however, didn’t seem to notice since as soon as the onigiri has come within reach he had grabbed it and was now happily eating his prize.

Pom looked dazed for a moment before he noticed Pocha happily eating and a wide smile broke out on his face. At least he’d managed to successfully “catch” Pocha.


End file.
